You've Got Time
by armln
Summary: In a school full of bullies, insane teachers and gross school lunches, Arthur Kirkland(das me) and my two best friends(jk I have no friends) will create a guide that will help you survive high school. Warnings: sexual themes, bad language, drug use, violence, and other BAD BAD THINGS! WATCH OUT PLZZZ!
1. Chapter 1

My first story on here, I hope you enjoy! This wonderful quote will very much apply to my story:

"We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars."― Oscar Wilde

Mr Romulus went up on stage to address his pupils

"Hello school" he said "Welcome back to another year!"

"Wahoo!" said the nerd Roderich "I heart school!"

"Shut up Edelstein" said Mr Rom

":'(" said roderich and gilbert gave him a w wedgie

"Ok nyways, i hope u have a good school year && that u all have fun. rmember what u put into it is what u get out of it" (A/N: got dat motto from my school XD)

the bell rang nd everybody went to class. mr romulus drank some wine because he is rome if u didn't no alredy(and lets be real if u didn't ur kinda dumb like HELLO? who founded rome and stabed his bro remus, romulus did!)

in mr wangs math class, mr wang was givin out the back 2 skool tests. Alfred the school jock and MAJOR HOTTIE 333 was like "yooo wtf is this" and mr wang goes like "oh Alfred be quiet u hot stud"

everybody handed up their tests and mr wang graded all of them in like 5 mins because he is like super smart? even though hes prttttyy old

"wel u all EPIC FAILED les miserbly on that test except 4 feliks who scored 100% well dun"

"hahaha h*ck ye u hear that im like supa genius suckaaassss" said feliks while he drank from his juice box

kiku was SHOCKED and disgusted at the outcomes of the test. how dare a nona sian be the best in math class it goes against all logic in television, against the status quo, he wud be plotting his rvenege...

arthur creped his thru the halls, he did not want 2 be seen at this veairy moment as he had important business 2 do but it would cost him his reput8ion at GAKUEN ACADEMY or w/e the damn school is called.

he tapped the shoulder of a certain blond who was currently makin out w/ a hot chick, the hot blond pulled apart fromt he kiss 2 look at him "what is it eyebrows cant u see im in the middle of getting laid non?"

"ye but i need help"

"what is it arhtur kun cud it be ur craving my CROSSAINTS?"

"nO! GROSS! DISGUSTING! no i want u 2 help me be popular..."

francis waggled his eyebrows "oh rlly well

_Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I  
(And let's face it - who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?)  
My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed  
And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case  
Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You will BE_

_Popular!_

_You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce  
I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts_

_To be popular  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:_

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a  
Sister and adviser  
There's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to popular -  
I know about popular  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll be  
Instead of dreary who-you-were:well are  
There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popu-  
Ler: lar:_

_La la la la  
We're gonna make  
You popular_

_When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of  
Celebrated heads of state or  
Specially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!He,he!_

_They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very popular  
Like me!(Ahh!)_

_I know clandestinely__  
__You're gonna grin and bear it__  
__Your new found popularity__  
__La la la la__  
__You'll be popular -__  
__Just not quite as popular__  
__As me!_

(MUSICAL NUMBER OVER HOPE U LIKED IT!)

"wt f ck " said arhtur "how is gthat gonan help me u just started singin in the halls what?"

"shh mon petit, zat ees only the start oui" francis replied "we must train u first and zen i promise u, u will be popular ohonhonhonhon"

TO BE CONTINUED!

please rate and review BUT NO H8ERS!_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

LITHUANIA POV:

Toris walked through the sea of people, because of his frail stature, he was accidently knocked into a locker or two. Nobody ever turned back and apologised. Not that Toris noticed, heck he didn't even notice being pushed into a locker. He felt like he was being consumed by sadness, like it was gnawing away at his brain cells, and had now moved onto his muscles, making it an effort to get out of bed in the mornings.

Roderich played the piano in the music room INSTEAD of going to class while Toris trudged through the halls. Roderich was playing "Mad World" to get the real depressing vibe going. Toris looked around at all the people. They were either laughing or smiling or plotting revenge, having a gay ole' times(a/n: GAY USED 2 MEAN HAPPY SO DONT SNICKER! DID U NOT WATCH THE FLINTSTONES AS A KIDDLY WINK).

Toris thought of all the ways he could die in this very hallway. He could jump out the window beside him, run headfirst into the locker door that was open, lick the floor, or eat one of Romano's last wine gums because everybody knows that Romano absolutely loves wine gums he always has them but he never shares and Toris was thinking of eating the nicest wine gum like a red one or a black one to really piss Romano off that would defitinly(how the frick do u spell this word?!) be a good way to get killed.

Toris entered Mr. Wang's Math Class and sat down. Mr Wang pushed his way into the room, pushing away his adoring fans because everybody loves Mr. Wang, people would go math 4 him.

mr wang looked at his patetic class and sighed deeply. this was gonna be a long day

"rite class SETTLE THE FUC DOWN AS I CALL OUT THE ROLE"

nobody was even talking bc everybody was captiv8ed by mr wangs eyes but mr wang just likes 2 put on a show for his students

"okay,,,, francis?"

"ICI!" francis said in French because hes so pretentious istg

"roderich?"

"no hes not here hes playin the piano like the dork he is"

"kiku Honda civic"

"here"

"gilbert"

"YE" gilbert said instead of here because he was 2 cool 4 school

"arhtur?"

"here... mr penis"

everybody went 2 look at Arthur, who was decked out in aviator shades, a leather jacket with spikes on it and skinny jeans. he had his feet on the next and leant backwards smirkiN. he had a fayke cigarette in his mout h like u kno those sweets i forget the names but they look like chalk and ud always pretend to be smoking when u had 1 but ye he was smokin that.

mr wang glared Arthur and said "wtf arhtur that is old as mr romulous's wrinkly balls like do u honestly think ur being cool andorignal like I KNOW MY NAME IS WANG u imbecile, go back 2 ur nerd ways Arthur i will not have try hards in class"

everybody applauded mr wang clapping so hard tino fell 2 the ground and kissed mr wangs feet, tears of joy streamed down feliks eyes. everybody h8ed arhtur man FUCK that guy.

arhtur ran out of the classroom in embarrassment sobbing andf crying. he ran into the bathroom and ran the tap and took off his shades. mascara ran down his cheeks and he attempted 2 punch the mirror but he was such a wimp and there wasn't even a crack. he threw the cold water on his face and washed away all the amke up he had on bc francis said that would get him all the bois but it didn't it just got him LAUGHER

but then sumthing dawned on arhtur... he wa sbeauitufl just he way he waz he didn't haqve 2 be cool he just had 2 be himself. just like mr wang sed he had to go back 2 his nerdy ways god bless mr wang and his inspirational speeches

instead of cryin at the4 mirror Arthur was no smiling like this :))))))))))))))))))))) he was just so happy, he threw the leather jacket in the bin and got changed form his black skinny genes 2 his norml nerdy clacks. he spalsahsed another dose of cold water on his face for good luck and got it on his pants so it looked like he wet himself but Arthur just simpley did not care at all. he left the bathroom whistling while everybody stared. roderich was still playin piano INSTEAD OF ATTENDING CLASS WTF and he was playing a happy beat on the piano and Arthur skiped back 2 mr wangs math class where he hoped to be greeted w/ open arms but he wasn't nobody even looked at him but he knew everybody greeted him with open aqrms in his head. aww how sweet

after mr wangs math class kiku left the class immeditaltyy. he had to find a way to beat the dumb polsish blond, polish more liek NAIL POLISH hahaha sick burn. kiku started 2 sniff the air and he got on all fours. he scurried around the school looking4 somewhere to get more math abilities and pls his dad after all

he smelt a smelly smell of smelly smells by the bike sheds. he crawled over 2 the smell and there was a man who was 420 BLAQZIN IT RIGHT BEFORE HIS VEE4YR EYES. the guy had jedward hair because he thought that made him look cool instead but it made him look like a gay incestuous twin basically

the guy called ned(but everybody calle d him jed becus of his JEDward hair) looked at kiku. "u want sum weed". kiku asked "will it make me good at math". jed said "it helps u look inside urself" which was a good enough answer for kiku because inside kiku he was MATH. kiku said "ye roll me aq joint playa" he had never used that language before he knew he should not have bought gta 5. je drooled him a fat ass joint and gave it to kiku

"wow" sed kiku

TO BE CONTINUED

will kiku become a druggie? will toris ever be happy? will roderich stop bein such a fucken nerd? find out next time on YOU'VE GOT TIME!

hetalia and all the characters in this story (c) hidekaz himaryua

LAST CHAPTER:

popular song (c) wicked musical


End file.
